Cours où tu peux
by KarouF300
Summary: Sasuke arrive à Konoha, mais il n'y a personne... Que du sang et des cadavres. Les survivants sont plus agressifs que jamais. Que sont, finalement, les ninja sans leur Chakra ? De simples pions pour amuser les immortels ? La contamination se poursuit...
1. Chapter 1

** Cours où tu peux **

J'ai vu ''28 semaines plus tard'' et j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fic avec des morts-vivants.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène s'engouffra dans l'entrée de Konoha. Il avait beau chercher du regard, il ne vit personne. Sasuke resta coît. Même avec son habitude stoïque, ses yeux montraient de l'incompréhension. Dévisageant chaque cadavre, redoutant de reconnaître un des corps décapités… Il n'y avait plus rien ni personne. Que de la charogne et des rues parsemées de déchets, d'arme et d'os. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ici, mais j'en suis navrée.

-Ne joue pas les bonnes âmes, Karin, s'hérita Suigetsu.

-Ce ne serait pas votre Hokage, pointa du doigt Juugo en se bouchant le nez.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura l'Uchiha. Cet empire était impénétrable. Qui a bien pu…

-Probablement la personne qui a fait éclater la bombe, commenta Karin.

-Enfin, c'est une vraie boucherie ici, s'indigna le garçon aux dents acérées. On devrait prendre tout ce qu'on peut et partir d'ici. Fouler la terre des morts, ça porte malheur.

-La ferme ! Il doit bien y avoir des survivants, s'enflamma Sasuke. On va chercher chacun de notre côté.

-Mais…

-T'as une question peut-être, Suigetsu, le menaça l'héritier des Uchiha.

-Non.

Tous, en soupirant de frustration, prirent un chemin différent. À l'affût d'un bruit quelconque ou d'une menace, Karin entra dans les bains publics. L'eau, d'une couleur sombre ne l'enchantait pas.

-Y'a quelqu'un de vivant ici ?!

Elle sursauta. Quelque chose se mit à bouger de derrière un buisson. Des lamentations s'en suivirent. Les poings serrés, elle s'avança discrètement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier…

Sasuke se retourna vers le cri. Il se mit à courir vers les bains publics. Son coeur manqua un battement.

-Sasuke ! Aide… moi !

Un kunaï entre les mains, il se jeta sur l'ennemi, qu'il renversa sur le dos. Émasculé de sang, l'homme releva la tête. Son visage, à moitié arraché laissait paraître son cerveau. Sa mâchoire claqua. Une lamentation grotesque sortie de sa gorge trouée. Sasuke eut un haut-le-coeur en identifiant la personne.

-Iruka !

L'homme se jeta sur le garçon. Celui-ci esquiva, tranchant la main de l'agresseur.

-Ça suffit ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?! C'est Sasuke !

Rien. Umino, sans sentiment, voulut se jeter sur Karin, mais Uchiha lui lacéra le cou. Un cri bestial sorti de la bouche de Sasuke. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi affreux. La femme à ses pieds se mit à vomir violemment. Il se pencha vers elle, sortit un pansement et le lui mit sur la clavicule.

-J'ai… mal, chigna-t-elle.

-Il t'a arraché un lambeau de peau au complet. Comment ?

-Il m'a mordu, ça m'a surpris, je n'ai pas réagi à temps.

Il aida son acolyte à se remettre sur pied. Se traînant difficilement, Karin suivit son ami. Cherchant un signe de vie, autant de leur compatriotes que des habitants du village. Ils firent face à Juugo. Tête basse, il se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre. Du sang coulait le long de sa jambe. Il fit un pas vers eux.

-Cours…

Sasuke ne s'expliqua pas, il entraîna Karin vers une ruelle. Juugo se mit à leur poursuite. Se percutant contre les murs, il les rattrapait comme s'il ne sentait plus ses limites. Karin ne pouvait pas suivre. Au moment où l'homme voulut se saisir de la chair, un katana s'enracina dans son abdomen. Son mouvement s'arrêta, mais, ne sentant aucune douleur, tendit les mains vers ses victimes. Sasuke recula d'un bond.

-Juugo, n'approche pas ou je te tue !

Il ne répondit pas. Le sang, s'écoulant maintenant par sa bouche, tombait à flot sur le pavé de Konoha. Sans crier gare, il bondit vers eux. Sa tête éclata sous les yeux terrifiés de Karin. Tachant chaque mur autour d'eux, le corps tomba à la renverse.

-Faut pas rester à Konoha !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Suigetsu, s'écria Sasuke.

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais il y en a plein… des dizaines. Ils ne ressentent rien, ne comprennent rien ! Ils attaquent sans même redouter la mort… Ce ne sont plus des humains ! tonna-t-il.

-Merde ! paniqua Karin. Il y a des gens là… il… il faut sortir de ce trou à rat !

-Suivez-moi, conclut Sasuke.

Fonçant du plus vite dont ils le pouvaient vers la sortie de Konoha, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils en avaient attiré des dizaines. Tous couraient sans reprendre leur souffle vers eux. Comme s'ils étaient affamés, ils bavaient comme des bêtes. Karin tomba sur le ventre. Suigetsu fit volte-face, voulant la relever.

-J'ai mal, grogna-t-elle.

-Dépêche-toi, gueula son ami. Ils arrivent !

Sasuke vint les aider, mais s'aperçut bien vite qu'ils perdaient du terrain. Empoignant son katana, il se jeta sur les premiers arrivant, laissant le temps aux deux autres de s'avancer. Tranchant les membres, les têtes, comme de vulgaires poupées… tuant ceux qu'il avait jadis connus, le dégoûta. Des larmes de rage se mélangèrent au sang des victimes. Voyant qu'il y en avait trop, il reprit sa course.

-Karin, monte sur mon dos, l'incita Suigetsu.

-Je… je n'ai plus de force…

-Dépêchez-vous, hurla Sasuke.

Les yeux de Suigetsu s'agrandirent. Sasuke avait derrière lui une meute acharnée de ces monstres au regard livide. Il prit son amie dans ses bras et poursuivit sa course. Il en venait de tous les côtés. La sortie ne se faisait plus très loin. Des hommes et des femmes apparurent d'une ruelle, se jetant sur Suigetsu. Il se débattit, protégeant son hôte. En un cri de guerre, Sasuke revint en charge. Le cri de douleur de Karin retondit.

-Sauvez-vous !

-Mais Karin !

Elle se laissa tomber, nous suppliant de partir. Suigetsu claqua les dents. Les créatures ensanglantées se ruèrent vers elle. L'homme du village de la pluie, resserra l'étreinte sur son épée.

-On se reverra en enfer, Karin.

Il abattit son arme sur la tête de son amie. Il fit volte-face et fit signe à Sasuke de poursuivre. Les bêtes bondirent sur le corps de Karin, déchirant, mordant, arrachant chaque lambeau de peau de son corps. Courant, Sasuke aperçut un visage familier dans une fenêtre. Les deux hommes sortirent du village. S'arrêtant brusquement, Uchiha fit demi-tour vers les portes.

-Il faut les fermer !

-On n'a pas le temps !

-On leur a ouvert les portes ! Ils ne doivent pas sortir d'ici, riposta Sasuke.

Grognant intérieurement, Suigetsu aida son acolyte. Ils sentirent des vibrations sur les portes. Des bras se mirent dans l'ouverture. Poussant de toutes leurs forces, on entendit des os craquer. Les lamentations incessantes torturaient leurs oreilles. Ils étaient trop forts. Les portes s'ouvraient plus qu'elles se refermaient. Un des monstres s'empara du bras de Suigetsu, l'attirant vers l'intérieur.

-Ahhhhh ! Raaaww.

Tirant de toutes ses forces, sentant les morsures lui déchirer les muscles, son bras s'arracha. Il tomba à la renverse. Les portes s'ouvrirent à grandeur sous le regard terrifié de Sasuke. Il se mit à courir et à courir comme jamais il ne l'avait fait ! Entendant au loin les cris désespérer de son ami qui se faisait déguster par ces créatures sans âmes, il se boucha les oreilles. Il n'en pouvait plus de tous ces sons. Il courut jusqu'au village voisin.

… _Il les avaient amenés._

Les ninja du village tentèrent farouchement de repousser l'ennemi… il n'y eut que des morts. Lorsqu'un de ces monstres mordait un humain, celui-ci devenait comme lui. On ne pouvait les tuer que si on leur cassait le cou, leur faisait éclater la tête ou brisait leur colonne vertébrale. Ils couraient et sautaient sans jamais se fatiguer et ne mourraient jamais de faim, car il y avait encore beaucoup, beaucoup de nourriture à leur disposition…

_Une semaine plus tard._

Le village du feu est enseveli sous les morts.

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Les villages du sable et du vent sont atteints.

_Un mois plus tard._

Tous les pays sont en quarantaine…

Sauf les villages de l'eau et de la brume.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène s'engouffra dans le village de Konoha. Accrochés dans son dos, gisaient deux longs katana aussi acérés qu'un outil de boucherie. Sur ses gardes, avançant sans faire de bruit, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre où il avait vu le visage il y avait un mois. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une de ces créatures… Mais le regard qu'avait posé ce garçon sur lui, montrait qu'il avait encore toute sa tête. Le village était désert. Aucun signe de vie ou de mort, que des squelettes. Il aperçut au loin le corps de Karin, qu'il n'osa pas approcher. Il frappa à une porte, sachant déjà qu'elle serait verrouillée. Rien ne se passa. Il soupira. Des pas précipités se firent ouïr. Il dédaigna ses armes. Il distingua un homme à la crinière ébouriffée se précipiter sur une porte plus loin. Il avait sur lui un gros sac de tissu. Il entreprit de cogner sous une cadence mélodieuse. Quelqu'un le fit entrer.

Des morts-vivants se montrèrent au grand jour. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se pressa vers là où l'homme avait disparu. Il cogna à la même cadence que tout à l'heure. Les monstres se rapprochaient. Des sueurs se mirent à couler le long de sa tempe. Il toqua de nouveau, mais rien ne se passait. Il se mit en position pour courir au moment où on le tira par le bras. Pris par surprise, il tenta une attaque qui se perdit sur la joue d'un garçon. Il ne se préoccupa pas de l'affront et, à l'aide d'une autre fille, barricada la porte. Des coups donnés n'importe comment résonnèrent dans la salle. Ils soupirèrent avant d'empoigner de nouveau le bras de Sasuke. Il se laissa amené vers un couloir qu'ils fermèrent aussitôt. La lumière du jour révéla une pièce remplie de gens… vivants.

-Sasuke, firent des voix.

Il laissa tomber ses armes. Ce qu'il faisait bon d'enfin voir des humains en pleine forme… de rencontrer ceux qu'il avait jadis respectés.

-Ça va Kiba, chuchota Hinata.

-Ouais, ouais, en espérant que son katana n'était pas contaminé, grogna-t-il en se frottant la joue.

-Je les lave après chaque combat, rajouta l'Uchiha.

-Que viens-tu faire ici, sollicita Sakura d'une voix peu amicale.

Kakashi s'empressa d'ouvrir le sac de Kiba pour en sortir de la nourriture qu'il distribua à tous. Canne de petits pois ou autres substituts semblaient faire l'affaire de tous. Quelques fruits fraîchement cueillis et une brebis fraîchement tuée… voilà ce qui les nourrissait depuis plus d'un mois. Sasuke prit la peine de s'asseoir avant de prendre une pomme et de croquer à pleine dent.

-Je suis venu comprendre. C'est ici que j'ai vu pour la première fois ces monstres et…

-Tu les as laissés s'enfuir, le coupa la femme aux cheveux rose. Tu nous as toujours fuis. Tu n'as jamais voulu de nous… mais il a fallu que tu décides de revenir à Konoha que pour créer une apocalypse.

Ces accusations ne l'offusquaient pas. Elle avait raison et il le savait plus que quiconque. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, quelqu'un d'autre les aurait ouvertes les portes de Konoha. Cette malédiction était tombée sur cet homme… et alors ?

-Tu es trop directe, Sakura, la repris Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

De mauvaises humeurs, elle s'estompa dans une autre pièce. Uchiha ne la regarda pas et revint sur sa pomme.

-Que s'est-il passé, répéta-t-il.

-Ça te servirait à quoi de le savoir, bougonna Chôji.

Sasuke ne montra pas d'émotion, mais fut tout de même étonné par la nouvelle apparence de cet ancien collègue. Il avait tellement maigri qu'il était presque méconnaissable.

-À réparer mes fautes.

-Ha, ha, ha ! se moqua Kiba. Et comment comptes-tu faire cela ?! Tu n'es qu'un lâche et tu le sais !

Sasuke s'empara du collet de l'homme-chien. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Arrête ça ! se mit en colère Hinata en prenant au cou un Sasuke étonné. Reste calme parce que sinon, je vais t'y obliger.

Un sourire moqueur accroché sur son visage, Uchiha se laissa tomber sur le sol. Tous les gens qu'il avait connus avaient bien changés. Même Naruto. Lui qui parlait toujours ne disait rien.

-Que veux-tu savoir, s'énonça Kakashi.

-Tout depuis l'explosion.

-Bien… commençons maintenant car se sera long.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

_J'espère que ça vous à plu :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Jour 1 _

Une gigantesque explosion fit trembler la terre. Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi sortirent en trombe à l'extérieur. Une poussière dorée arborait le ciel tel des feux d'artifice. Tous, ils en inhalèrent. Tous les pays, toute la planète reçue de cette poudre. Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite qu'elle était sa propriété. Lorsque Naruto voulut lancer une attaque de clones, rien ne se passa. Sakura ne possédait plus cette force surhumaine et Kakashi ne voyait plus de son oeil à la cicatrice. Tous, avaient été amputé de leur chakra. Ils ne pouvaient plus sauter où bon leur semblaient ou courir pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. Ils n'étaient que des banals humains.

-Un message du village du sable, s'annonça Shizune.

-De quoi s'agit-il, demanda Tsunade en retenant un bâillement.

-Ils ont le même problème que nous… Et d'après eux, tous les villages sont dans le deuil et sur leurs gardes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si ce n'est pas l'attaque d'un de ces villages et qu'Orochimaru est mort. Alors qui ? L'Akatsuki ?

-Je ne crois pas, déclara sèchement Ibiki. Un de mes informateurs a aperçu deux hommes de l'Akatsuki et ils ont le même handicape que tous les autres.

-Combien de temps est-ce que cela va durer, chuchota Tsunade, pour elle-même.

Un homme sortit par la bouche d'égout. Vacillant de tous les côtés, il s'approcha d'un ninja. Ébisu fit brusquement volte-face. Il aperçut un humain sans vêtement à la peau ondulé ; comme s'il était resté dans l'eau depuis très longtemps.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme se jeta sur Ébisu qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Dévorant sa victime sans la moindre question, il s'arrêta brusquement. Il était trop tard. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger ce dont il avait besoin. Sa nourriture faisait déjà partie des siens. L'homme aux cheveux gris continua sa quête. Il faisait noir et il ne voyait pas très bien. Lorsqu'enfin il aperçut de la nourriture, il s'élança à sa poursuite. Ne s'attendant pas à une attaque, la femme n'eut pas le temps de crier…

Ce phénomène se produisit toute la nuit avant qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Les ninja ne voulaient pas tuer leurs propres camarades. Lorsque finalement, ils prirent conscience de cette propagation, il y en avait déjà beaucoup. Les enfants et les femmes tombaient les uns après les autres. Les ninja tentaient ralentir les dégâts, mais sans leur pouvoir, sans leur chakra, ils en étaient incapable. Tout se passait trop vite.

-Naruto !

Naruto se précipita vers Konohomaru. L'enfant en pleurs disparut sous les corps de ces monstres. La force qui venait lorsque l'homme aux cheveux blonds se mettait en colère n'apparaissait pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire appart regarder ceux qu'il aimait, mourir. Les lamentations du petit garçon cessèrent… les créatures devaient reprendre leur chasse. Naruto poursuivit sa course. Ils le rattrapaient et Naruto se fatiguait.

-Naruto ! Naruto !

Il aperçut Sakura au loin. Il courut jusqu'à elle. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils allaient la défoncer. Dos contre cette seule barrière, Naruto voulait reprendre son souffle. Autant essoufflé par le trajet qu'il avait fait que par les émotions du désespoir qui l'atteignait. Sakura lâcha un cri lorsqu'un bras apparut dans le cadre de la porte. Les deux se mirent à courser dans l'immeuble, entendant les pas précipités des détraqués. Sakura fonça sur un homme. Frappant de toutes ses forces, il finit par lui retenir les poignets.

-Shino !

-Par ici, vite, hurla-t-il.

Naruto voulut les suivre, mais un monstre l'attrapa par le collet. Il avait beau frapper, il ne le lâchait pas. Les autres s'avançaient, l'agrippèrent presque, mais il tranchant la main de son ennemi à l'aide de son kunaï. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas attendu. Il se mit à courir, ne sachant pas où aller. Il arriva face à face avec Jiraiya.

Neji bondit hors de sa chambre. Il avait entendu des hurlements. Les gens de la Bunke courraient dans tous les sens, comme s'ils étaient poursuivis par quelque chose. Il vit Hanabi tomber par terre. Serrant les dents, il la ramassa.

-J'ai mal… Neji.

Une morsure ornait le cou de sa cadette. Parmi les cris, il perçut des lamentations lointaines. Des gémissements profonds et graves. Son regard se posa sur son oncle. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Ses mains étaient pleines de sang. Il fit un pas vers eux.

-Ce n'est pas papa, souffla la fillette.

En un cri bestial, l'homme s'élança vers les deux cousins. Neji prit la poudre d'escampette vers le jardin. Il y vit des membres de sa famille, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre, ne sachant où aller.

-Pas par là…

Au son de la petite voix, tous se tournèrent vers eux, un regard de prédateurs gravé dans leur visage. Hiashi se fracassa contre un mur devant Neji. Le jeune Hyuuga poursuivit sa débandade, une dizaine de ces démons à ses trousses. Il sauta par la fenêtre. Hanabi lui glissa des mains. Une tête ensanglantée apparue dans le châssis. Neji se précipita sur sa cousine. Une main l'attrapa par ses longs cheveux noirs. Hanabi dans les bras, il vrilla sur lui-même, empoignant l'arme de son oncle qu'il gardait à sa taille et coupa d'un trait ses cheveux. L'homme se retourna aussitôt. Neji recula de justesse avant de se remettre à courir, à ses trousses, des membres de la Bunke.

-Hinata…

Le coeur de Neji manqua un battement. Il… il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Il aperçut au loin Shikamaru qui faisait signe à des gens d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Il voulut fermer la porte, mais il aperçut Neji. Il déglutit en voyant ce qu'il traînait derrière lui.

-Grouille !

-Je sais, bordel !

Ils barricadèrent la porte. Les crépitements et les tambourinements ne cessaient pas. Ils s'amplifiaient comme si tous ces monstres s'empilaient les uns sur les autres. Puis, tout stoppa. Les pleurs des enfants et des femmes emplissaient maintenant la salle.

-Hanabi, chuchota l'Hyuuga.

-Je… je ne veux pas devenir comme eux.

-Bien sûr que non ! Nous sommes en sécurité, la rassura-t-elle.

-Non… car, je suis là.

-Neji, il faut bloquer l'autre porte, et tout de suite, compléta Shikamaru.

L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène déposa Hanabi dans les mains d'une des femmes, lui disant qu'il ne serait pas long. Shikamaru jeta un coup d'oeil par la petite fenêtre.

-Personne ne pourra entrer, c'est l'une des salles les plus solides de Konoha.

Un cri les arrêta.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai et Ibiki tentaient, avec de grandes armes d'arrêter ces monstres. Ils avaient beau les couper dans tous les sens, rien ne les arrêtait.

-La tête, grogna Kakashi. Ils cessent de bouger lorsqu'ils n'en ont plus !

-Ils sont si rapides, se plaignit Kurenai.

-C'est nous qui sommes lents…

-Il faut arrêter ça, continua Tsunade.

-Effectivement, feula Ibiki.

-Fermez les portes.

-Quoi?! Et les survivants ? Il ne pourront pas sortir.

-Ainsi que ces bêtes, reprit sévèrement Tsunade.

-Allons-y, ouvrit la marche Kakashi.

Arrivants au mécanisme de fermeture, ils l'enclenchèrent, observant leur village. Sang, morts et désespoir, voilà tout ce qui restait. Des civils se mirent à cogner dans les portes de Konoha. Kakashi détourna le regard lorsqu'ils se firent dévorer. Il se retourna vers Ibiki et Kurenai.

-Où est le Hokage, les interrogea-t-il.

-Elle… voulait les sauver.

-Vous l'avez laissé faire ?! Vous l'avez laissé tomber ?!

Kakashi se précipita vers l'endroit où il avait vu Tsunade pour la dernière fois, mais il ne vit que le chaos. Pris d'une rage incontrôlable, il voulut se jeter parmi les traîtres, mais Kurenai le retint.

-C'est de la folie…

-Je ne laisserai pas ces putains de démon détruire ma ville !

-Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Kakashi. Regarde, c'est déjà fini, rétorqua Ibiki.

-Ils ont trouvé l'escalier, déglutit Kurenai.

Les trois ninja sautèrent maladroitement sur un toit. Kurenai glissa et s'accrocha aux pentures de la gouttière. Kakashi se précipita vers elle, tentant de ne pas tomber lui aussi. Les doigts ensanglantés des humains infectés la touchaient presque. Il la remonta et l'aida à se relever.

Naruto eut un haut-le-coeur. Il entendait les gémissements des morts-vivants derrière lui. Son kunaï à la main, il fonça vers Jiraiya. Il trancha sa gorge avant de passer son chemin. Prisonnier dans un cul de sac, il se précipita dans une salle et ferma violement la porte. Il déplaça un meuble pour empêcher ces horreurs d'entrer. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne savait plus qui était vivant et qui ne l'était pas… Il aperçut Hinata, perchée dans un arbre. Autour d'elle gisaient des dizaines d'humains sataniques. Apeurée, elle repéra les yeux bleutés de Naruto. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Hinata, cria Kiba. On est ici ! On est en sécurité !

-Hinata ! rétorqua Naruto. Je vais appâter ces monstres et tu courras vers l'abri !

-Je refuse ! C'est trop dangereux.

La porte éclata.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix !

Au moment où ils allaient empoigner Naruto, il s'élança sur le sol. Ayant oublié qu'il ne possédait plus de chakra, il s'écroula comme une vulgaire poupée au sol. Il se remit difficilement sur pied, regardant les morts-vivants se jeter de la fenêtre. En boettant, il se mit à courir vers Hinata.

-Raaaaaawwwwwwww!

Tous les hommes sans âme se retournèrent vers lui, se projetant dans sa direction. L'adrénaline à son max, il en oublia presque sa foulure à la cheville. Naruto débarqua en plein milieu de la ville circulaire. Les monstres fonçaient tous sur lui. Il se retourna, et retourna, mais il était coincé. Il s'élança vers un lampadaire, y grimpa, sentant des mains effleurer ses pantalons. Il ne voulait pas mourir… pas ainsi. Le réverbère commença à osciller. Il tira de cet affront son avantage en le faisant bousculer vers l'hôpital. À l'aide de son kunaï, il brisa une vitre. Il atterrit sur un lit. Il poussa un cri lorsqu'il vit deux grands yeux l'observer.

-Naruto ?

-Lee ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai eu un accident hier à cause de ma blessure au dos.

Tremblant, Naruto le prit par le poignet.

-Aie ! Doucement, c'est douloureux.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dehors, le mit en garde Uzumaki. Il faut sortir de Konoha et tout de suite !

-Ok, ok… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste , fit-il en baillant goulûment.

-On est attaqué.

-Par qui ?!

-Konoha, répondit simplement Naruto.

Ils entendirent des hurlements. Ils avaient commencé à monter. Le blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête et Lee le remarqua bien assez vite.

-S'ils sont en bas, montons sur le toit, proposa gros-sourcils.

-Mais s'ils nous trouvent, on ne pourra plus se sauver…

-Bien sûr que si, fais-moi confiance.

Ils refermèrent la trappe qui menait vers le toit. Lee s'écroula sur ses genoux devant le spectacle affreux de l'aurore orangée que lui proposait le ciel. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Naruto vint s'accroupir à ses côtés, déposant sa lourde tête sur l'épaule de son camarade.

-Alors c'est comme ça que Konoha finit, déclara Lee.

-Je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, sa gorge était trop serrée. Il essuya ses mains émasculées de sang sur son pantalon déchiré.

Neji arriva en trombe sur les lieux, les hommes et les femmes se frayèrent un chemin vers la seule sortie. Ils rebroussèrent aussitôt chemin, voyant les dizaines de zombies s'avancer vers l'entrée de la salle. Du sang plein la gueule, Neji regardait Hanabi avec frustration, dévorer une autre femme. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, s'élança sans crier gare. L'Hyuuga, la repoussa violement d'un coup de poing. L'autre femme se mit à gigoter, ils étaient pris au piège. Paniquants, les autres survivants se terrèrent au centre.

-Vos gueules ! Entrez par ici !

Shikamaru ouvrit un passage secret, laissant les gens y entrer. Il se précipita dans l'antre. Hyuuga voulut entrer, mais quatre mains s'emparèrent de son visage. Le maître des ombres n'attendit pas plus et verrouilla l'abri sous les yeux supliateurs de son ancien ami… Shikamaru avait toujours un plan de rechange, mais cette fois, il n'avait pas réussi à tout prévoir et cela le blessait au plus haut point. Il voulait garder son sang froid, mais… de voir les gens qu'il connaissait mourir de cette façon le mettait hors de lui.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

_J'espère que vous aimez les sensations fortes :P_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Jour 2  
_

Sakura avait fermé les yeux, mais n'avait pas dormi pour autant. Vautrée dans les bras musclés de Shino, elle n'osait pas bouger. C'était si calme ici. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit et cela la rendait encore plus nerveuse. Où étaient-ils ? Attendaient-ils le moment propice pour les attaquer ? Shino sentit de nouveaux tremblements de la part d'Haruno. Il ne savait pas par quelle question commencer.

-Tu crois que Naruto…

-J'en sais rien.

Par cette offusquante réponse, il se détacha du corps de la jeune kunoichi, alla s'asseoir sur une chaise et laissa la lumière du jour éclairer son visage caché.

-Tu as un diagnostic, demanda-t-il en se faisant insistant.

-… Je n'ai rien lu sur ce sujet.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Un petit effort.

-J'EN SAIS RIEN !

Un bruit coupa sa colère d'un trait. Shino la regarda sévèrement. Elle venait de leur révéler leur cachette. Des lamentations grotesques s'avançaient vers eux. Ils pouvaient sentir l'odeur pestilentielle de la charogne gagner la salle, leur abri. Ils virent une ombre se déplacer sous la porte. Ce monstre les cherchait.

-Il sait que nous sommes ici, chuchota Aburame.

-Et il est seul…

Shino eut un moment d'hésitation devant le nouveau regard qu'affichait son amie. Un visage ravageur qui semblait vouloir tout détruire. Elle se leva, la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur la porte. Elle empoigna une chaise, la fracassa contre le mur sous un Shino inquiet. La bête commença à frapper, pour entrer. Sakura arracha la patte de la chaise. Des clous sur la base, l'homme comprit les intentions suicidaires de sa compagne. Il se releva, mit la main sur la poignée, la tourna et l'ouvrit d'un trait. Dans un cri rageur, Sakura s'élança vers le mort, assimilant de violents coups de matraque dans le crâne de son adversaire. Les clous entraient et sortaient de la chair, laissant le sang gicler partout dans la salle. Le corps, inerte, tomba sur le sol. Aburame referma la porte, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Pleurant de rage, Sakura s'agenouilla au pied de la femme. Shino serra les dents, ne voulant pas devenir trop émotif. Sur ses gardes, il suppliait du regard, Sakura pour qu'elle n'élève pas plus la voix.

-Ino… Je suis… tellement désolée.

Le sang coulait le long de ses cheveux rosés, allant se perdre dans des larmes de rage. Elle ne prenait même plus le temps d'avaler, laissant d'elle le pire portrait que le jeune homme avait vu de cette personne. Une tête apparue par la fenêtre. Haletant Shino se retourna brusquement.

-Doucement les jeunes, se méfia Kakashi. Je vous ai entendu, et malheureusement, il n'y a pas que moi.

-Il faut partir d'ici, Sakura, lui tendit la main son ami.

-Ce que tu es lourd, se plaignit une voix à l'extérieur.

-Remontez-moi, lança nonchalant Kakashi.

Un bruit sourd parvint à leurs oreilles. Les ombres empêchaient maintenant de voir sous la porte. Shino empoigna Sakura par les cheveux.

-Ressaissis-toi ! Il faut déguerpir, et vite !

Les gonds de la porte menaçaient de céder. Haruno se leva difficilement avant d'accourir vers la main que lui tendait son ancien maître. Telle une explosion, le verre et le métal s'étalèrent sur le sol. Sakura disparu sur le toit. Shino se précipita vers la fenêtre.

-Vite !

Kakashi faisait son possible, mais il était épuisé. Il tendit la main au jeune homme. Il le tira vers lui, mais un cri le retint.

-Ils me retiennent par la jambe !

Se débattant, Hatake, faillit presque tomber. Kurenai et Ibiki vint l'aider. Shino donna un dernier coup de pied sur le nez d'un des monstres ayant dans la bouche son propre sang. Il s'élança dans le vide, mettant la force de son sauveur en péril.

-Ne lâche pas ma main !

Ils le remontèrent et le cloîtrèrent sur le sol. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Aburame s'agita. On trancha le pantalon émasculé de sang du patient. Sakura prit son visage dans ses mains, lui mit un bout de tissu dans la bouche. Une douleur effroyable le tenaillait. Il bougeait tellement que ses lunettes glissèrent de son nez, affichant des yeux humides et troublés par l'incompréhension. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement tellement il souffrait. Il ne pouvait pas crier, mais s'il avait pu, on l'aurait entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Bloquez l'hémorragie, vite !

Il voulut regarder ce qui se passait, mais Sakura, mit ses mains sur ses yeux. Lorsque qu'elle les retira, Aburame s'était évanoui. Kakashi regarda dédaigneusement les monstres se rapatrier en dessous de lui.

-Vous avez faim, hien ?! Vous n'en avez jamais assez ?! Amusez-vous avec ça !

Il largua une jambe ensanglantée dans le rassemblement des insatiables. Tous se battaient pour ce seul bout de chair. L'argenté se retourna, l'air macabre, vers les survivants.

-Alors, que sait-on, grogna-t-il.

Personne ne répondit comme si ce sujet était interdit.

-Alors !

-Kakashi, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, chuchota Kurenai.

-… Ils mangent les humains, ajouta Ibiki.

-Mais bravo, ironisa méchamment Hatake, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

-Ne disjoncte pas, Kakashi.

-Disjonter ? Tu as vu ce qu'ils font ?! Il faut les arrêter et tout de suite.

-Pour l'instant, il n'y a plus rien a sauver. Prenons le temps d'analyser la situation pendant qu'ils sont encore cloîtrés dans Konoha.

-C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, mais personne ne répond !

-Ninja sans peur ou émotions, s'engagea Kurenai, foutaise… Laisse-nous le temps de revenir à la réalité.

Kakashi frappa contre une cheminée. Son visage se crispa sous la douleur. Il ne possédait plus autant de force que jadis. Sans le chakra… qu'était un ninja ? Une poupée de chiffon? Que de la simple nourriture ?

Kiba, dos à dos avec sa soeur, regardait dans le vague. La lumière du jour ne pénétrait pas là où il se cachait. Le bruit et le crépitement des hommes et femmes souillés n'avaient cessé de se fracasser contre les murs de la salle. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore cette barrière tiendrait et il n'y avait pas de sortie profitable. Akamaru à ses côtés, il se colla à lui, l'agrippant presque violement. Il n'en pouvait plus de tous ces bruits. D'entendre les voix de gens qu'il connaissait, hurler, agoniser. Hinata était assise, accoté sur la porte. Comme pour imprégner les souffrances de ces créatures dans son cerveau, elle écoutait. Elle sentait chaque vibration que chaque individu faisait en grafignant, frappant ce qui les retenait hors de portée de leur nourriture.

Une dizaine de civils restaient là, silencieux, ne comprenant pas la situation. Kiba aperçu Iruka, avec dans les bras une fillette apeurée. Arborant un visage monotone, il semblait ne plus exister. Un homme se releva brusquement, pointant un coin du refuge. La lumière commençait à percer. Ils allaient entrer. Akamaru se mit à grogner, comme s'il comprenait la situation. Une main passa au travers du mur. Les gens se mirent à s'agiter silencieusement. Se disloquant les membres, ne faisant pas attention au mal que cela lui procurait, le monstre n'avait qu'une idée en tête ; entrer.

Le trou se faisait de plus en plus gros, bientôt, il passa son buste. Kiba jeta un coup d'oeil à Hinata qui ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la situation critique. Akamaru commença à lui licher les mains. Avec un air triste, il se frotta contre lui.

-Ne fais pas ça !

Mais le chien n'écouta pas son maître. Il mordit Kiba de toutes ses forces, aspirant le sang de son bras. Le garçon se mit à crier de douleur et Akamaru fonça vers le mort-vivant. Donnant de puissants coups de mâchoire, faisant reculer son adversaire, il disparut par le trou sous le regard découragé de Kiba qui hurlait de rage. Il entendit son chien chigner, se débattre. Les sons s'estompèrent. Les monstres assoiffés disparurent.

-Il faut y aller, insista Iruka.

Les gens ne prêtèrent pas attention à Hinata et ouvrirent la porte, la piétinant sauvagement. La soeur de Kiba attrapa son frère par le bras, l'amenant à l'extérieur. Iruka s'aperçut de l'état de la jeune Hyuuga. La petite fille dans les bras, il la supplia de s'accrocher à son dos. La gamine s'exécuta, ne savant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. L'homme à la cicatrice agrippa difficilement Hinata avant de se mettre à courser vers les survivants qui se dispersaient.

-Kakashi ! s'étonna Sakura. Des survivants ! Il faut les aider, les monstres reviennent vers eux !

Le grand ninja alla chercher une corde et fit un noeud coulissant. Les deux autres adultes firent de même.

-Par ici, s'écria Haruno en pointant Kiba et sa soeur.

Haletants, les Inuzuka firent signe à ceux qui les suivaient de venir vers eux. Deux cordes à leur hauteur, ils passèrent les noeuds à la taille des gens. Kiba entendit le cri d'une femme au loin. Ils s'amenaient déjà.

-Nous n'aurons pas le temps, Kakashi !

-Il faut essayer, Kurenai.

-Dites-leur de partir !

-Pour aller où ?!

Kurenai observa les trois dernières personnes qui restaient. Ils relancèrent les cordes. Les morts s'avançaient trop vite. Kiba attacha la dernière personne avant de s'apercevoir qu'Hinata manquait à l'appel. Il se retourna d'un coup, mais ce qu'il vit l'empêcha d'avoir une seule once d'espoir. Une corde s'attacha à sa taille.

-Je t'aime petit frère.

Kiba voulut empoigner les vêtements de sa soeur, mais il était trop tard, on le remontait. Il se débattit en la voyant s'enfuir. Ces chiens couraient après cette viande fraîche sans se poser de question.

-NON!! Reviens !!

Kakashi attrapa le jeune Inuzuka, qui ne cessait pas de bouger. Il l'échappa presque, mais Sakura, vint l'aider.

-Laissez-moi ! Lâchez-moi !

Un coup de poing le maintint au sol. Un bleu sur la joue, il commença à sangloter. En petite boule, il tremblait de tous ces membres. Rien ne se passait comme il le voulait ! Ça le rendait malade!

-Akamaru…

-Merci, Sakura, dit Kakashi en mettant une lourde main sur son épaule. Si tu ne l'avais pas maîtrisé, je pense qu'on l'aurait perdu.

Cloîtré dans une chambre froide, Chôji s'avança vers la porte. Il y déposa une main fébrile et tourna la poignée. Il regarda de gauche à droite, mais ne vit rien. Il s'engouffra dans la cuisine, observant avec horreur le cadavre de son père, une hache plantée dans son crâne. Ses longs cheveux bourgogne étaient devenus ternes. Il empoigna un couteau de boucherie, serrant les dents. Il entendit une porte claquer. Prenant son élan, il se précipita sur le monstre.

-Attends !

À quelques centimètres de sa gorge, la lame s'écarta. Reprenant son souffle, Anko regarda par la fenêtre.

-Je ne croyais pas voir quelqu'un de vivant ici, souligna-t-elle.

-Il y en a encore ?

-Encore ? Tu te fous ma gueule ! Soustrais cent à 10 000 habitants. Voilà le chiffre que nous propose cette merde !

-Mais, Chôji sembla éberluqué, cela veut dire qu'il n'y a presque pas de survivants…

-C'est à peu près cela, ajouta-t-elle avec arrogance. Il y avait maître Gaï avec moi, mais on s'est perdu de vue.

Elle chercha du regard une arme appropriée. Elle agrippa une lance, qu'elle brandit avec une fierté mal placée.

-J'ai vu Kakashi et d'autres survivants sur un des toits de Konoha. Je ne sais pas quel, mais je trouverai. Arg.. Ils arrivent déjà. Ils ont trouvé l'escalier plus vite que prévu, ricana-t-elle sarcastiquement. À mon signal, on fonce !

-Je n'irai pas avec toi. Si je reste là où j'étais, je ne pourrai pas mourir de faim et je serai protégé.

-Protégé ? Mon petit Akimichi, commença-t-elle en approchant son visage du garçon. Ces bêtes sont attirées par le sang humain. Ils sentiront ta présence et viendront tous frapper à ta porte. Tu auras beau vivre, mais jamais tu ne pourras sortir parce que finalement, tu seras le dernier survivant. Tu seras seul, séquestré dans ta propre tombe. Et comme tu seras leur seule nourriture, ils viendront tous. Empilé les uns sur les autres, créant un mur de sang et de chair. Si tu restes ici, personne ne pensera à venir te chercher et tu demeuras dans le noir, agonisant et parlant tout seul comme un pauvre taré.

-… J'suis prêt.

-Bien.

Elle sortit un kunaï de son manteau et entailla la joue de Chôji.

-Oups, désolée !

Elle lança l'arme le plus loin possible. Sentant l'odeur du sang frai, les monstres se dirigèrent vers le piège. Un énorme filet les attrapa, les maintenant dans les airs.

-Maintenant !

Les deux ninja sortirent de la maison, et se mirent à courir vers la place centrale. Anko s'arrêta sec, élevant sa lance.

-Un petit combat, ça te dit ? fit-elle, enragée.

Elle s'élança sur le premier arrivant, planta son arme dans sa bouche. Aussitôt mort, elle se retourna pour en massacre un autre. Les dents d'une des créatures effleurèrent les cuisses d'Anko. Chôji assimila un coup sur le mort-vivant qui se traînait par terre.

-Si je ne survis pas, tu diras aux autres qu'il faut irradier cette menace de cet endroit. Si on les prend un par un, on n'aura aucun problème !

Les yeux du garçon se plissèrent. Une meute se dressait devant eux. Hors d'elle, Anko se précipita vers eux. Chôji l'attrapa par le manteau. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil meurtrier avant d'agripper le bras du jeune homme et de l'entraîner dans une ruelle.

Naruto regardait l'agitation avec attention. Il aperçut deux ninja courir vers la mort. Prenant une grande respiration, il voulut les prévenir.

-Pas par là !

Ils ne semblaient pas l'entendre, mais ne cessa pas de les alerter. Ils montèrent dans une échelle au soulagement de Lee. Chôji se retourna vers eux, leur faisant signe qu'il les avait vus. Gros-sourcils se retourna brusquement. Le blond se tut. Des gens fracassaient la trappe qui menait au toit.

-Il faut aller les rejoindre, précisa Lee.

-Comment ? Nous sommes si haut…

-Par cette corde.

-Elle va céder sous notre poids, s'emporta Naruto en sentant les vibrations devenir plus insistantes.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut ?

Ils entendirent le bruit du métal se déchirant. Uzumaki fit signe à son ami de venir, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

-Il est mort ! Il faut y aller !

-Que vous ont-ils fait, maître…

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Lee. Naruto s'élança vers son camarade, mais celui-ci s'écarta. D'autres monstres arrivaient. Le blond commençait à vraiment paniquer.

-J'ai toujours eu envie de me battre contre maître Gaï… Va-t-en Naruto.

Perdu, Naruto se recula lorsqu'on tenta de le frapper. Lee le prit à la gorge et l'amena de force à la corde. Il le regarda une dernière fois avant de se jeter vers les infectés. Un d'eux passa son chemin, s'élançant sur Naruto. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans le vide tel un ange aux yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été.

** Fin du chapitre 3  
**

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires :)_


End file.
